


Paddle Me

by lanalucy



Series: KinkBingo3 March 2013 [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Discipline, Drabble, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: over-the-knee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paddle Me

He knew he’d been a pain in her ass since the beginning of term, but when he’d found out Ms. Thrace still practiced corporal punishment, he just couldn’t convince himself to behave. So here he was, over her knees with his pants down, hoping she didn’t notice he had a hard-on.  
  
The paddle would smack, he’d let out a grunt and rub his cock on her thigh. Maybe she’d figured it out, though. She paused and said, “That was twenty, Mr. Adama, but since you were late getting to my classroom after school, you earned five more.” These five were much harder and he couldn’t stop himself from coming as the last one hit.  
  
After, he promised her he’d clean up his act, but he knew, one way or another, he’d be back across her knees again. Soon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Paddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997349) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
